A night with the demon
by marti the alien
Summary: First SasuSaku! LEMON! What happens when Sakura meets a certain someone in the woods. Will he finally admit that he loves her? Read and find out bad grammar alert !
1. Chapter 1

Wow

Wow!! Well I have no idea what made me write this thing XD all I know is that I love Sasuke in demon form (cursed seal). Well definitely not my first lemon, If you hate bad grammar don't read! And yeas I'm anti SsasuKarin !! No flames in this area accepted!!

Disclaimer: I do not own a shit in here except for the weird plot… I think Oo

**A night with the demon**

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She had to find him; she had to find him for her and for Naruto……

"_Naruto_" she thought. The poor blonde was suffering ever since the day they finally found _him._

_He _spat too many painful words to them that day, _he _did too many painful things to them.

_He was lost……_She was sure of it, and she was going to help him…No! She was going to help Naruto; she was going to put an end to his pain by returning _him _to the village.

Yes, it was once again all about the _Uchiha……Uchiha Sasuke_

She managed to track Orochimaru , and she knew well that wherever Orochimaru was, Sasuke was there as well.

The tracker dog was leading the way and while she was jumping from tree to a tree Sakura thought about the past…yes the past. The past when they were still Team Seven. She remembered how Sasuke and Naruto used to fight and argue all the time. She smiled.

She wanted those days back.

Suddenly she stopped. She felt a huge amount of chakra. Just like the time she saw Naruto with the Demon Fox's cloak. The same sinister chakra, the same distractive power……

"Maybe it's Orochimaru" she thought. Well she was in for a surprise, a big surprise.

Sasuke was using his cursed seal's power on the training grounds. Well after his training those grounds didn't look like training grounds at all. They looked more like a desert. Sasuke's distractive power was huge and he was proud of it. Ow yeas he was, Itachi was going to be in for a biiig surprise when the right time came.

A kunai with an exploding note was thrown at his direction. Sasuke jumped easily.

"is that Suijetsu?" he thought. No it couldn't be him. After all Sasuke knew Suijetsu well enough to know that he wouldn't stick himself out like that, after all he wasn't a clumsy ninja. Suigetsu was Sasuke's training buddy, the only one who dared to fight with him even thought that Juugo had the cursed seal as well, and what about Karin you ask? Well Karin on Sasuke's opinion was a crybaby and a weakling, every time he challenges her she thinks of some stupid excuse just to get out of the situation. She wasn't worth his time at all. To Sasuke's surprise a pink haired girl came out of the woods and looked at him.

Sakura looked at him weirdly.

"who is this guy?" she asked her self. In front of her was standing some half naked human-like, grey- skinned nin with a sword in his hand and a funny looking cross on his face. Sasuke recognized the beauty in front of him immediately. Of course this time he looked at her more closely. Yes he loved fine curves on her perfect body, nice legs indeed, exotic pink hair just begging for someone to pull, perfect breasts, a sweet ass and thin and perfect lips. Oh yes he loved her that way. Strangely he never noticed how beautiful she really was. He never only thought about killing his brother, he also thought about rebuilding his clan and to do that he needed a beautiful wife and a lovable mother. And most importantly the solution was right in front of him. Yes it was settled then, he had to have her.

She saw him smirk. A creepy and twisted smirk indeed. What was this guy thinking?

"you! Tell me where can I find Orochimaru!" it certainly wasn't a request, it was more like a demand.

"Ow," was all he said still smirking. "But my dear why would you look for Orochimaru when the thing you're truly looking for is right in front of you? Hmm?" he asked in alter and sweet tone.

"E-excuse me?" she said a bit confused. Who was this guy and how did he knew what she was looking for?

"ow, my dear but don't you recognize me?" he asked once more too sweetly to be true .Of course he should have known that the dope wouldn't tell _his_ beloved Sakura what happened at "The valley of the end". How he transformed under the power of the cursed seal. How horrifying he looked with the violet hair that he still had as he was still transformed, the creepy grey skin, the black eyes with the red Sharingan, and of course the black cross on his face that was spreading on his line and going right under his eyes, and lets not forget the creepy hand-wings pooping out of his back which by the way he didn't like much.

Sakura was totally stoned. Was, was this person Sasuke? Maybe Orochimaru had taken over his body and she was too late.

"S-Sa-suke" was all she managed to say.

"Yes, my dear" he smirked she finally recognized him.

Suddenly she charged at him "Orochimaru!! Give Sasuke back" She was gathering a serious amount of chakra in her fist. This was going to hurt.

"Poor Sakura…She thinks Orochimaru has taken over my body" he thought. She looked so sweet when she was angry and sad at the same time. He quickly flipped the sword back in the sheath on his back and made a few hand signs. Chidori started glowing in his hand and Sakura got panicked. Even so Sasuke didn't gather too much chakra in his Chidori, he wanted to neutralize her attack not kill her, after that he would deal with her inhuman strength.

Their punches met. She looked in his demonic Sharingan eyes, he looked at her emerald ones. The impact made the ground crumble.

When it was all over, Sakura was caught by Sasuke. Her hand was painfully twisted behind her back while hot tears ran down her face. She was resting her head on his chest his other hand was holding her face. He was resting his chin on her head, after all he was a bit taller than she was. Sakura was crying because when she had loked in his eyes she saw her love in them and she instantly knew that it was him.

"Why, Sasuke? Why?" was all she could say "what have you turned into?" She sobbed against his chest. He didn't answer; instead he just released her arm and hugged her.

"Sleep tight, Sakura" was the last thing she heard him say before going into the world of unconsciousness.

**A few hours later**

_**!warning! Lemon starts from here**_

Sakura woke up on a bad in a dark room. Her vision was blurry. She didn't notice his presence in the room. She got up and went towards the door.

"I wouldn't go there if the thing I'm looking for is here" he whispered softly. She turned immediately.

"Sasuke? Where are you?" she asked not quite addicted to the darkness.

"here " he whispered gently pushing he against the wall and pressing his lips on hers without any hesitation. Her eyes widen, he was still transformed but this time with his Sharingan deactivated she could clearly see the yellow eyes he had because of the transformation.

She knew the kiss was wrong, she knew she shouldn't be doing that. She summoned all of her spirit and pushed him away not wanting anymore sinful actions. But Sasuke had no intention on giving up, he finally had her and tonight he was going to make her believe in him again.

He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall once more. Just feeling her struggle against him made him go aroused. Just feeling his strong body against hers made her go insane, but she refused to give up to the temptation. Trying another useless effort she tried to push him again. This time Sasuke got tied of her and pinned her wrists upon her head.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but we both want this and you know it" he said releasing her wrists he quickly made some hand signs. Then snakes appeared from the wall and pinned Sakura to the wall. He than lowered the forehead protector until it was blindfolding her. She felt helpless, she was practically tied to wall with her ex-teammate and she couldn't do a shit.

Sasuke grabbed her jaw firmly but gently and kissed her passionately. He liked her bottom lip begging for entrance but unfortunately he didn't get one. He than got a better hold of her jaw and forced her to open her mouth. He gladly pushed his tongue to explore her sweet cavern and leaded her tongue into a passionate dance. He than pulled for air but quickly kissed her again and the n he went to her jaw line. He liked his way to her year and started nibbling on her year with his mouth and then he liked the earlobe. Sakura gave a light moan which she cursed her self for. Sasuke smirked, he was finally getting what he wanted. He than started kissing her neck once, more biting and licking. He than sucked on her pulse leaving a small hickey that would mark her. He than being quite inpatient ripped her clothes off leaving her only on her black underwear.

"Ss-assukee…..please stop, now" she pleaded trough short paints. Sasuke just placed a finger on her lips in a motion to keep quiet.

He leaned in as he roughly spread her thighs with his knee. He started kissing her neck once more and then going for her collarbone. He licked and kissed and the n he left a wet trail of kisses going lower near her breasts. Her black bra caught his eye, he definitely didn't like the fact that this bra was blocking his view. He quickly reached for the clasp of her bra and after fighting with it for a while he finally unclasped it. Sakura blushed when she felt that he was staring at her chest like he's never seen one of those before.

After a few seconds he reached for her breasts and cupped them, she couldn't help but moan. Sasuke soon started playing with her nipples, and after a while he placed one of them in his mouth and started sucking on it. Her nipples got hard and he just smirked against her chest. Sakura moaned loudly and trashed her head from side to side. He continued his ministrations on her chest until he got bored. Then he head for her lower body leaving another wet trail this time with his tongue. He reached her panties, and in the very same moment he inhaled the sweet smell of her arousal, he got even harder (if that was possible). He removed her panties and pulled away from her. Sakura didn't know what was he up to as she couldn't see a shit. Sasuke was removing his clothes revealing a well built and muscular a bit grey at the moment body ( he is still transformed XD).

He than fell on his knees and grabbed both he legs throwing them on his shoulders so now she had her legs wrapped around his neck giving him perfect access to her wet folds. He started kissing the inside part of her leg until he reached that sweet spot. First he teased her clit with his index finger than he teased her opening with his middle finger, and Sakura was between moaning and screaming. He than entered her and was pleased to find that she was a virgin, this only made him go faster but still careful with her virginity.

He than removed the finger and started using his mouth instead. She loved it, her legs tightened around his neck making him go deeper, her back arched causing her to grind against him, a sweet feeling building up in her stomach. After he was done teasing her clit he pushed his tongue in her passage. She screamed and felt the feeling grow stronger as his movement went faster. He reached for her breasts with one hand and cupped one of them. This was the last straw, Sakura felt the feeling build up and than release, she climaxed for a first time in her life. She was screaming a for a while Sasuke licked all of her sweet cum. She pulled wildly on her restrains and he instantly knew that she was ready. He released her and picked her bridal stile going for his bed.

They were kissing all the time until he dropped her on the bad and claimed atop of her. She spreaded her legs for him and he placed him self between her tights. They started kissing passionately.

They both had completely forgotten their problems; he had forgotten about his brother, she had forgotten all about Konoha. It was just them both in the night, alone within Orochimaru's nest. They didn't care at all. They just wanted to be with each other, that's all.

He got on his knees and pulled her up so that she was on her knees as well. He than smiled at her and seeing that she was a bit shy he decided to help her. Sasuke grabbed her hands and placed them on his body and than started moving her hands with his own. Growing bolder in her actions she soon started to move on her own. Sakura laid her self closer to him and started kissing him. She started her curiosity travel by his neck leaving wet kisses, and teeth marks. Than she went down to his collarbone and nibbled at the spot where his cursed seal was placed. His breath hitched, he loved it. She than went for his muscular chest kissing and licking marking him with her scent. She sucjed on his nipples and than moved down on his toned tummy. She kissed an his muscles and pushed her tongue in his navel. He loved the feeling of her tongue on his body, it made him go crazy.

But she soon stopped at the edge of his pants where a particularly large bulge was formed, and she knew well what it was. To be honest he really wanted to know how would he feel in her mouth, but seeing her hesitate made him think a bit.

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked her softly. She just nodded her head at him blushing like mad.

"here, I'll help you" he smiled and took one of her hands in his own. He than removed his pants and was left only in his boxers. He looked hot indeed.

Sasuke than navigated her hand and pressed it on the bulge. Sakura blushed even more.

He than removed his boxers to reveal his manhood. Sakura stared at him blankly for a while, thinking about the huge size.

"Like what you see?" he smirked at her. She turned her head away from him immediately. He than made her run her hand over his length. And than he made her grab it, after that he navigated her hand into pumping his dripping member. She started growing bolder, as she heard his encouraging moans. She soon lowered her head and liked the head of his member a bit shyly. Sasuke grabbed her head and pushed it down showing her that he wanted her to go on. She did so, and took him into her mouth. She sucked intensely, pumping he head up and down until he came in her mouth with a loud moan. She licked all of the sweet white liquid, loving it's taste. Sasuke than pushed her down so she could lay down and positioned himself at her entrance. He couldn't wait anymore, no, he couldn't. She knew this was going to hurt as she was a virgin. He waited her till she relaxed and than pushed himself in. Sakura clinged on his back, digging her nails in his back. He let out a groan, but as she calmed he started moving slowly. At first it hurted but than it started to feel sweet and pleasurable. More pleasurable than Sakura thought it would feel.

As Sasuke increased his speed Sakura grabbed his shoulders and started to moan loudly. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and screamed.

"Sasuke!!...oh……god……I'm gonna!!" she screamed and dug her nails into his back. He grabbed her thighs and pressed her as close as possible to him. They both said each others names and came. Sasuke didn't hesitate that he had came inside of her. And she didn't mind at all.

They both were lying painting. Sakura tried to clime a top of him and succeeded. He just watched her with his warm, now onyx eyes and smiled at her. She was his and no one else's. She kissed him on the lips and they both hug like there was no tomorrow.

"Sakura…" he whispered, and she turned to face him.

"I…lll-love…you…." He went silent, and she just smiled at him.

"I know you do. And I love you too" she closed her eyes and drifted off to Dreamland, where she would probably dream about Sasuke. He just stood and watched her.

"I'm glad you stayed for the night" he ran his hand trough her soft pink hair, drifted off to sleep as well.

_**The end!**_

Now people how was that??

I know the story is weird, but it's my first SasuSaku, so you'll have to forgive me.

And NO, I'm not personally experienced in the sexual life. I just read a lot of stuff like that and yea. Anyway I might continue this but this depends on the reviews, so you'll tell me If I should continue that or not.

Well bye and don't forget to review!!


	2. Meet the idiots!

**Author says:**

Owl guys thanks for all the reviews!! And alerts on my story, I love you all so much.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I'm lazy and I have school too. Please ignore the grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm trying. I added some humor on this chapter so yea read and review

**Author stops talking bullshits**

_**Chapter two: meet the idiots!**_

_In the morning_

Sakura was lying on top of a sleeping Sasuke. She couldn't stop thinking about last night and the intimate things that happened between them. She felt both wonderful and horrible. She knew that Sasuke probably won't be back with her, she also thought that she'll probably be pregnant from him. The thought of carrying the next Uchiha made her smile. Her love was beside her and he had just admitted that he has deep feelings for her. She was more than happy she was in the sky from happiness!

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"Sasuke!! Wake up!" a strange voice called. Sakura froze. She knew that she wasn't welcomed in Orochimaru's nest.

The door opened and someone entered. Sakura closed her eyes, she was in big trouble. But before the figure could absorb the content on Sasuke's bed, Sharingan eyes snapped open.

"Chidori Nagashi" A deep voice shot from under Sakura. The figure was knocked out of the room before it could react.

"Sasuke! Stop, it's me Kabuto!" Kabuto was knocked so hard that his body ran directly trough the wall.

"I dare you four eyes, take another step in my room and you'll fly directly to Orochimaru" with that the door closed.

Sasuke looked at the frightened Sakura who still couldn't quite understand what just happened. He ran his hand trough her hair and smiled her. She relaxed immediately.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave soon" he looked serious.

"but…..aren't you coming with me?" she asked, feeling that a ball was building in her stomach. He shook his head. Of course he still hasn't killed Itachi, everything had to be about him or Itachi. They just made love and she was probably pregnant from him, and now he was going to leave her just to chase his loony brother! And for gods sake she didn't even know if he would be back in one piece and not in a coffin!

"Sasuke please, don't go! Come back with me, please" she begged tears forming in her eyes. He just closed his eyes and once more shook his head.

"even if I go back I'll probably be killed or punished, Sakura. I'm considered as a missing nin" he spoke, softly caressing her cheek.

"you don't understand! Naruto is the Hokage, he'll allow you to stay!" Sasuke looked shocked. He didn't think that his blonde friend would become Hokage, sure he thought that the dope will but not so soon!

"Really? I mean Naruto? The one we know? The idiot, the one who always messed things up, the one who always got us in trouble, the one who always screwed our missions?" He asked somehow smiling when he remembered all that had happened when they were still Team Seven.

"Yes, the same one. The one who's worried sick about you right now, the one who is you're sworn rival, the one who's most important bond is almost destroyed. She spoke softly, thinking about how the blonde will probably wait for her at the gates of Konoha.

Sasuke smiled "he's still a dope you know". They both laughed.

"Sakura you have to go. Now" he got more serious. Sakura shook her head

"NO! I will not run anymore. Now that I've found you I won't let you go alone there." She sobbed against his chest "For gods' sake I don't even know If I will see you again, I might be pregnant from you, and the only thing you're thinking about is you're stupid brother!!"

She couldn't take it anymore. Why won't he just understand her? Why?

"Sasuke, I'll send a note to Naruto that I'm fine and that I'm going with you, Ok?"

Sasuke thought about it. She had a point. What would happen if she really was pregnant, he couldn't leave her alone. Just thinking about her crying made his heart break.

"fine" he mumbled "let's get dressed, Ok baby?" She blushed at the pet name. they started dressing but than the heard someone screaming.

"Karin get back here! These are mine!!" Poor Suigetsu. Karin has stolen something his again. Sakura giggled "who are they" She asked quite amused by Sasuke's ironic look.

"These are… my teammates" he added with annoyance.

"Really! They sound fun" Sakura pointed out. Sasuke gave her an annoyed look and than shook his head ironically. She just had no idea, they were idiots like Naruto.

They both came out of the room only to see Karin waving to Sasuke with something that looked like boxers, man boxers.

"Karin…are those Suigetsu's?" He asked knowing that he'll regret it.

"Yep!" She cheered and started swinging the boxers around. Sakura started giggling.

"Geez woman, my boxers aren't some kind of a flag ya know!!" A tall silver haired man yelled. He had a giant sword on his back that reminded Sakura of Zabuza. He had the exact same sword, maybe this was his sword indeed.

"who are those people" she asked Sasuke quietly

"the red haired furball is Karin the asshole with the sword is Suigetsu" He added some sarcasm in his explanations. Sakura giggled again.

She quickly caught Suigetsu's attention. He approached her somewhat carefully and stared at her hair.

"Is that color natural or.." He was cut off

"Yes it's damn natural people!!" She hated when people asked her that stupid question!

Suigetsu pooled away like he had gotten burned. His eyes were widen with shock.

"Ok,ok. Sorry, but please don't explode like Tayuya does" he whined. Sasuke let out a sigh and shook his head. He was surrounded by idiots.

"hey who's she ?" Karin poked her head behind Suigetsu.

"She…is my future wife" Sasuke said ironically. Karin's eyes widen.

"Really? Cool lucky you" She smiled at Sakura. They seemed normal to her, well this all was about to change.

"hey, what's all the racket?" a tall, really tall nice looking guy with flamingly orange hair showed up from hallway. When he got to them Sasuke laughed nervously.

"Well Sakura, meet the idiots!" he said in a sing song tone. They all looked at him unpleasantly.

"First we have the obsessed with me furball Karin, the asshole with the sword is Suigetsu and last but not least we have the tree tall-like guy who has split personality Juugo. And if you add me the emotionless ass Sasuke Uchiha like they call me, we form Team Hebi!!

And yea there you have it!" Sasuke said having fun for the first time on a long time!

"Wow this really isn't like you Sasuke" Sakura barely said trough all the laughing. Suigetsu and Karin were laughing their butts off and poor Juugo who had just woken up from all the noise, couldn't understand what was so funny.

**Author says again:**

Ok guys hope you liked it. In the next chapter Sakura will send a note to Naruto, and she will leave with Team Hebi. There will be a lot of jokes and fun and there might be a Lemony chapter later on.

Bye!

**Author shuts up!**


End file.
